oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Monster Examine
Monster Examine & Deadman This week we've beefed up monster examine to provide you with a lot more information on the monsters you are most interested in. We've also got an update to attack priority options allowing you to set different options for NPCs and players, as well as a bunch of changes for Deadman mode! Monster Examine Ever wondered what Defence level TzTok-Jad is? Or perhaps the attack level of an imp? Wonder no more! Monster examine has been improved and will now provide you with much more information about the monsters you choose to examine. Monster examine will now provide the following information: *Stats *Offensive stats *Defensive stats *Other attributes (is/isn't a slayer monster, can/can't be poisoned, can/can't be cannoned) Please note that the information provided in monster examine does not take special attacks or changing forms into account. So, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and scout out the foes you find most intriguing with monster examine and uncover some of the details of what they have going on under the hood! Separate attack priority options The attack priority options which allowed you to choose when and where you would like the attack option to appear on NPCs and players has now been updated to give you more control. The options have been separated into two settings for players and NPCs. An additional option for hiding the attack option has also been added for both players and NPCs. Deadman Changes Skull timer When skulled in Deadman mode you will now see a timer appear on your screen letting you know roughly how long you have to go until your skull expires. The timer updates every 30 seconds. Changes to bank keys We have made a number of changes to how bank keys work in Deadman mode: *When killing a player who is in possession of bank keys you will now receive the most valuable keys from that player rather than the oldest. The key that is created from their bank is also included when deciding which keys are most valuable. *If you do not have inventory space to receive a key it will be dropped to the floor. This will only happen until you hit the limit of 5 keys. Both keys in your inventory and on the floor count towards this limit. *In a safe zone, all keys are dropped to the floor. Keys on the floor which belong to a player who dies are destroyed. *A player frozen by guards cannot pickup or telegrab items. Changes to boxing A number of players have been staying in combat with friends or low level monsters, dealing very little damage and receiving very little damage, in an attempt to avoid dying to PKers. It is now possible to attack players in this sort of combat. If you are looking for a kill and you see someone in one of these sorts of situations, make sure to try attacking them! You may well be able to hop in and grab yourself a loot. In other news... Quality of Life/Other updates *The special attack cost of the Zamorak Godsword has been reduced to 50%. *Sir Renitee will now allow you to change your family crest to the skull emblem on Deadman worlds without requiring you to have a PK skull. *Deadman worlds are now easier to distinguish from standard Old School worlds on the world switcher. *The yew tree in Lumbridge graveyard has been disabled on Deadman worlds, since it is in a safe zone. *The statuette in Nardah and the Monastery monks no longer offer healing services on Deadman worlds. Bugfixes *Improved the routefinding in the southern part of Varrock West bank. *You can no longer enter the Goblin village kitchen when skulled on a Deadman world. *Bringing up the send a message box will no longer stall logging out or teleporting in Deadman mode. *Getting inside the penguin suit is no longer possible when skulled on a Deadman world. *Stopped a goblin in Lumbridge spawning in a tree. *Parts of a palm tree near Al Kharid palace are no longer invisible with roofs selectively hidden. *Player-owned houses should now render more reliably for players who've lost Construction XP. *The easy desert achievement diary task to mine 5 clay in the north eastern desert now includes all of the clay rocks in the vicinity. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Alfred, Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team